


Snow Covered Salvias

by CultureQueen



Series: Floriography [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Forbidden Love, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, it's not that bad though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultureQueen/pseuds/CultureQueen
Summary: “I want no one else but you.”“You mean that?”“Every last word.”





	Snow Covered Salvias

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation fo "In A Field Of Weeping Anemone". Read that first to understand.

Mark hated the cold.

No amount of winter clothes bundled on his body could keep the chill away. He shivered, teeth chattering and eyes squinting to see past the snow falling. He hated the cold yes but it was the only reminder he had of Donghyuck. Of not having him there.

It still hurt after all this time. 

_ “Minhyung darling, aren’t you joining us for dinner,” _ his mother asked over the phone. He was lacing up his boots at the time, body tilted over as he balanced his weight. 

_ “No, I have a thesis due in a week. I have to finish it.” _He hated lying to her.

_ “Ah, well, make sure you eat okay?” _

_ “Yes, Mother.” _

And that was the end of that. 

He wasn’t going to tell her that he was going to see the man he so carelessly let go in the name of being a good, obedient son. Mark missed Donghyuck endlessly. He missed his bright smile, the constellation of moles on his face and neck, the always messy fluff of dyed blonde hair and his sultry gaze. 

He missed Donghyuck’s loud, full-bodied laugh. He missed how attentive he was, how good of a listener he was. Mark missed the times they spent sneaking around town and getting lost in the feeling of being free. The feeling of being consumed by their love for each other. 

He missed him so much. 

Mark hugged his arms tighter around his body and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Donghyuck’s apartment building. It was a far cry from Mark’s childhood home, from the lavish studio apartment his parents gave him. Yes, it wasn’t the prettiest or nicest thing from the outside but Mark’s home was in those four walls. 

To say he was nervous was an understatement. He made sure to prepare for the worst possible outcome; Donghyuck turning him away. Maybe he deserved it but his heart ached at the thought of losing the younger man forever. 

He knocked once, twice, three times before the sound of Donghyuck’s voice yelling came through the door. 

“What do you…,” he began, eyes widening at the shaky man outside his door. Donghyuck’s eyes narrowed and he proceeded to close the door, failing when Mark put his foot in the entrance to stop it. 

“Donghyuck, wait. Please just...just listen to me.”

“What do you have to say? You wanted me gone and now you’re here outside my door; what kind of sense does that make Mark?”

The older man blinked owlishly, mouth slightly parted open. He swallowed hard, trying to find the words he so desperately wanted to say. 

“Look, don’t waste my time okay. Whatever it is clearly wasn’t important.” Donghyuck gently tried to push Mark away but he wasn’t budging.

“Damn it Hyuck, just let me speak!”

“Will you quiet down? I have neighbors!”

“I know I’m the last person you want to see and I swear I’ll leave you alone if you never want to see me again. Just, please hear me out.”

Donghyuck bit his lip and his eyebrows were still drawn in. He couldn’t help himself though. He still loved Mark too much to leave him out in the cold. 

“Get in here and warm up. Then you can start talking.”

+++

_ “What is that,” Donghyuck asked, pointing at the book in Mark’s hands. On the page was a bright and elaborate drawing of flowers, with details on the next page. _

_ “It’s a book on floriography. I’m trying to find symbols to use in the short story I’m preparing for my creative writing course.” _

_ “What the hell is that?” _

_ “It’s basically the study of applying symbolism and universal meanings to specific types of plants. Namely, flowers.” _

_ “Huh. Interesting.” _

_ “It is.” _

_ Donghyuck raised an eyebrow at Mark, staring up at him from his place on the older man’s bed. The book sat carefully in Mark’s lap. A blank spot on the page was covered in his boyfriend’s neat handwriting, possibly notes for his paper. _

_ “Don’t you think you’ve studied enough?” _

_ Mark turned to look at Donghyuck, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. He lightly tapped Donghyuck on the forehead with his pencil and went back to his book. _

_ “If this is your way of asking to make out then it can wait.” _

_ “Oh come on…” _

_ “Nope.” _

_ “Just one smooch?” _

_ “Nah.” _

_ “A peck on the cheek?” _

_ “It's not happening Hyuck.” _

+++

They sat there on Hyuck’s bed, letting their thoughts out. Mark didn’t know how much longer he could hold his emotions in. Donghyuck was hard-pressed in doing the same. 

“I never wanted to hurt you. You know how much I love you.”

“Then why? Why would you just toss everything away like it meant nothing? Do you know how much it sucks to hear someone say they don’t love you? How hard it is to get past the fact that you aren’t good enough? Or is that too hard to grasp considering you grew up without worrying about rejection?”

Mark stared at his hands, not knowing what to say.

“Mark…”

“I know, I know. I fucked up. I ruined everything because I couldn’t stand up to my parents and I know I hurt you Hyuck but I love you. I swear I do and I never stopped. I’m so, so sorry.”

Mark was preparing for the end. He waited for Donghyuck to kick him out and forbid him from coming back. What he wasn’t expecting was the feeling of warm arms surrounding him and pulling him close. He wasn’t expecting the kisses on his hairline and the gentle stroke of hands on his back. 

“You’re so...infuriatingly sincere. Everything about you is just...God, I don’t know Mark but I love you. Fuck, you’re not supposed to be with someone like me…”

“But I want to,” Mark replied, voice muffled from the press of his mouth on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“What now?” Mark pulled away and looked into his lover’s eyes, feeling himself being drawn into Donghyuck’s deep brown eyes. 

“I said that I wanted to. Want. I want to Hyuck. I don’t care what my parents have to say anymore, the media and politics be damned.” Mark climbed into Donghyuck’s lap, raising just a little to look down into his eyes and gently ran his thumb across his cheek.

“I want no one else but you.” 

“You mean that?”

“Every last word.” 

It didn’t take long for Mark to find his body pressed against the comforter of Donghyuck’s bed, for his clothes to be shed like the anxiety he harbored before his arrived. He basked in the feeling of soft kisses, light stubble from Hyuck forgetting to shave against his skin, fluttering eyelids, and quiet gasps. Donghyuck always took his time, was always thorough when they made love. 

Mark forgot how much he missed the feeling of being held, of tossing his head back and singing praises, declarations, of his affection. Donghyuck was bright and he burned in a way the tore away the fabric of the life Mark had always known and put him back together into something new. It was a cathartic feeling and it brought tears to Mark’s eyes. 

Naturally, Donghyuck kissed them away and relished in the feeling of Mark’s chest rapidly rising and falling. The way that he gripped onto Donghyuck’s back to the point that it was borderline painful, unapologetically crying out in pleasure until the warmth washed over his body, leaving him vulnerable. He let out a stuttering whine at the feeling of Donghyuck pressing against him, breath shaky in Mark’s ear as he came too. 

Mark traced the outline of the tattoo on Donghyuck’s shoulder, a bright red Salvia that took up a large portion of space on his skin. The older man marveled at the rich color of the artwork on Donghyuck’s tan skin, how it contrasted with Mark’s much paler hand. 

“I love you,” he whispered, nuzzling against Donghyuck’s neck.

“I love you too.” 

+++

Mark knew what was going to happen when his parents didn’t hear from him. He thought about how they would come to his apartment and find it empty. Not because of the lack of furniture, but devoid of their only son. 

Mark made sure to take one bag with enough clothes to last for two weeks. He’d be able to buy more, considering he brought along the jar of money he saved since he was twelve. His card would’ve just given him away. 

He made sure to leave them a note, telling his mother that he loved her and his father that he was proud. He’d tell them that he would always, always be their loving son. But he needed to leave, to go and see the world with the love of his life by his side. 

Mark glanced over from the window of the airplane to Donghyuck’s sleeping figure, smiling at how beautiful he looked, even with the light drool leaving his mouth. He looked down at their entwined hands at the shiny bands of silver gracing their left fingers, ready to start a new journey together. 

  
  
  


_ Red Salvia: Family - Lamiaceae, Genus - Salvia. Symbolizes eternal love. _

**Author's Note:**

> -Mark decided what he really wanted and he chose to love  
-and yeah Mark was the bottom here, what are you gonna do, fight me?  
-Also, the title isn't literal as the snow covering the flower is expressed in Mark's hand covering Hyuck's tattoo  
-I'd love to hear what you think so drop a comment or two :)


End file.
